Gay, Gay, Gay Everywhere!
by chanbaekkie
Summary: "Itu tadi si Chanyeol manggil eluh," / Kalo lagi berdua gituh yak, dia suka sibuk SMS-an sama Baekkie. Entah siapa itu si Baekkie, namanya kayak piaraan. Tapi yang bikin gue sebel itu kalo dia lagi SMSan sama si Baekkie gue suka digendokin! Sebel ah- - / "Sebelumnya...gue minta kita putus."/ "Diputusin Baekhyun." / INI TETEP YAOI KOK. RNR PLEEEAASSEEE? :3


Maho, Maho, Everywhere!

.

.

.

.

.

TREEEEEEETTTTTOTOTOTOTOTTT/?

"Yak. Pelajaran selesai, kalian boleh istirahat," kata Pak Kangin ngakhirin pelajaran kimia. Urghhhh, gue benci banget ini pelajaran, untung udah selesai! Pegel pinggang gue. Mana gurunya nyebelin, kalo bukan guru udah gue jorokin ke sumur sadako kali-_-

Gue noel-noel temen sebangku, Taeyeon. Dia keliatan lagi nyoret-nyoret tangannya tulisannya 'SWAG'lah 'BEAUTY'lah, dasar alay.

"Taeng, Taeng."

"Apeee?" sahutnya.

"Kantin yuuk," ajak gue sambil narik-narik rambutnya/coret/ bajunya.

"Ayo, kebetulan gue belom sarapan. Tadi cuman makan roti," kata dia sambil beridiri dari bangkunya. Gue mengamini. Gue juga belom sarapan juga soalnya. Eh? Tunggu.

"Itu kalo lu udah makan roti berarti udah sarapan dong?" kata gue. Dia nyengir watados. "Belom kenyang tapi."

Gue masang tampang: =_=

Ohiya daritadi belom ngenalin nama. Nama gue Tiffany, nama panjang Tiiiifaaannyyyyyy—hehe canda. Nama lengkap gue Hwang Miyoung. Entah dari mana gue dapet nama Tiffany, mungkin anugerah(?). Sekarang tahun terakhir gue di sekolah ini dan gue bakal jadi mahasiswa—UHUUUYYY!

"Yaudah yuk, berang—"

"TIPANIII!"

Gue nengok ke asal suara manggil gue, "eh? Ada apa Ra?"

Oke jangan kira doRA yak. Tadi yang manggil gue itu YooAra, bendahara kelas. Waduh, kenapa dia manggil gue? gue belom bayar uang kas? Merusak property kelas?

"Itu tadi si Chanyeol manggil eluh," katanya sambil nyedot prutangnya. Gue manggut-manggut. Oh ya, tau siapa Chanyeol? Gaktau? SEKOLAH SANA! Mehehe..

Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol itu adalah pacar gue. Adek kelas sih, agak merasa tua gue-_-. Kita pacaran baru dua bulan setengah, belom lama lah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh. Err..emang rada-rada sih, tapi sifatnya aneh. Kalo lagi berdua gituh yak, dia suka sibuk SMS-an sama Baekkie. Entah siapa itu si Baekkie, namanya kayak piaraan. Tapi yang bikin gue sebel itu kalo dia lagi SMSan sama si Baekkie gue suka digendokin! Sebel ah-_-

Cemburu? Kagak. Kok enggak? Dia bukan SMS-an sama cewek, Baekkie itu katanya cowok. Ih kok cowok namanya Baekkie, lucu.

"Katanya dia nunggu elo di lapangan basket, Tiff. Cepetan katanya, dia mau pipis..err..terus...jangan lupa bawa tisu!" kata Yooara sambil ngeliatin hapenya—kayaknya itu SMS dari Chanyeol yang berupa wejangan-wejangan(?) Chanyeol.

"Ohiya sip! Taeng, elo duluan nanti gue menyusul, bye muaaaah~" seru gue lari keluar kelas sambil kissbye. Taeyeon manggut-manggut, "Ho-oh, dadaaah"

.

.

.

Gue mikir. Tumbenan amat ye si Chanyeol pen nemuin gue di lapangan? Biasanya depan kelas, kantin, juga jadi. Apa jangan-jangan...dia mau ngelamar gue? ah gak, gak, Chanyeol itu masih unyu. Kan pernikahan dini sebaiknya janganlah terjadi. Apa dia mau...NYIUM GUE? AAAA! Btw, selama pacaran kita belom pernah kiss-kissan tau, pipi atau kening gue sekalipun. Cuma gandengan ajah. Eh gue lupa, dia kan polos-_-

Pikiran gue berkecamuk. Ohiya, ngapain dia nyuruh gue bawa tisu? Apa dia lagi main basket terus minia dielapni keringetnya? OMAYGAAADD! CHANYEOL ITU SEKSI KALO KERINGETAN YU KENAAAWW? QAQ

Eh, tapi kan kemaren dia baru sembuh tipes. Masa main basket? Ah sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang dia lakukan.

Pas nyampe di lapangan basket, gue nemu Chanyeol lagi cekikikan ngeliat hapenya. Hih, tuh anak ngapian sih? Kepo gue-_-

"Chanyeol!" panggil gue. Dia nengok, naro hape di kantongnya. Gelagat Chanyeol kok agak mencurigakan ya. "Eh nuna..."

"Ada apa? Kok nyuruh gue kesini?" tanya gue to the point. Chanyeol ngegaruk tengkuknya. Tuhkan, gelagatnya mencurigakan. Kayak nyembunyiin sesuatu. "Hmm...gue mau jujur nun.." kata dia sambil mainin ujung jas seragamnya.

Dih, napa sih nih anak? Bikin dagdugser aja.

"Iya, ada apa sih?" kata gue udah gak sabar. Gue males sama orang yang bertele-tele.

"Tapi kalo gue jujur, lo berani nerima kenyataan? Enggak kaget?" katanya mastiin. Gue ngangguk. Chanyeol kenapa deh? Dari bicaranya tuh dia kayak punya penyakit akut apa gitu. Bikin gue neting aje dah ini anak.

"Ck, iya Yeol, aduh...kenapa sih?" gue udah geregetan-_-

Chanyeol ngela napas, "Sebelumnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...gue minta kita putus."

.

.

JEDAAARRRRRR.

GUE SYOK.

Mau tau rasanya kayak gimana? Hati gue itu kayak udah dibelah dua pake piso tumpul. "K-k-k-kok tiba-tiba? Kita baik-baik aja kan?" kata gue gemeteran nahan nangis. Oh pantes aja dia nyuruh gue bawa tisu.

"Emang, kita baik-baik aja.."

"Ya terus kenapa? Kok lo minta putus? Gue kurang baik? Gue gak cantik? Gue—"

"Enggak, elo mendekati sempurna, nun. Cuma gue mesti jujur.."

"Ke-kenapa? hiks," gue udah nangis. Chanyeol gak natap gue lagi. Dia natap ke depan. Mungkin dia kasian ya ngeliat gue nangis.

"Kenapa? karena gue baru nyadar ternyata gue...

.

.

.

.

...gay.."

.

.

.

.

DEGYAAAAAAAAAARR

Gue ngerasa ada petir di siang bolong.

"Ja-ja-jadi e-elo...gay?" kata gue sambil gigit bibir supaya nangisnya gak nambah kenceng. Chanyeol ngangguk. "Ya. Maaf sebelumnya nun. Tapi gue emang harus jujur daripada gue nyembunyiin ini semua dan bikin elo tambah sakit hati. Errr...inget Baekkie?"

Gue ngangguk.

Oh jangan. Jangan. Jangan bilang itu please. Jangan bilang kalo—

"..gue suka sama dia."

HELL NO. JADI TERNYATA DIA SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI ITU KARENA SI BAEKKIE ITU? WHAT THE HELL! FAKDAT! AAARGHHHDASDFGHJKLASDEMJ!

"Hah, dan ternyata dia juga gay. Dia suka sama gue. Dia yang bilang sendiri. Gue dapet nomornya dari temen gue, dia punya pacar juga, cewek. Sama kayak gue. Dan gue gak ngerti kenapa gue jadi gay gini. Gue minta ma—NUNA ELO MAU KEMANA?! GUE MINTA MAAF!"

Gue kabur. Lari sambil mewek ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih nyerocos.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeng..."

"..."

"Taeng..."

"..."

"IH KIM TAEYEON BUDEK LOOO!"

Ck, ini lagi si Taeyeon. Gue panggil-panggil ga nyaut malah dia nelungkupin mukanya di meja kantin. Ohiya, ini di kantin. Masi jam istirahat. Dan setelah gue lima menit nangis itu bikin gue tambah laper.

Akhirnya, sambil nunggu ketopraknya dateng, gue nungguin ajadah disini sama si Taeyeon. Gue noel-noel Taeyeon. "Taeng...Taeng..."

Ih si Taeyeon masih gak nyaut-_-

BRAKKK!

"HEH KIM TAEYEON!"

"AYAM IKAN AYAM IKAN!"

Nah, gue gebrak mejanya baru latah dia. Eh tunggu, Taeyeon...

"...elo nangis?"

Taeyeon elap-elap air matanya, "udah tau nanya". Judes amat nih orang, perasaan tadi fine-fine aja.

"Kenapa?" tanya gue. Taeyeon ngela napas. "Diputusin Baekhyun."

Ohiya, Taeyeon ini punya pacar. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, adek kelas juga. Tapi anehnya dia gak merasa tua. Hih, gak sadar diri si Taeng mah-_-

"Muahaha, gue juga abis diputusin Chanyeol. Ternyata tadi dia manggil gue buat mutusin gue. Uh, mata gue masih sembab aja deh. Eh iya lo kenapa bisa diputusin?", tanya gue sekalian nyeritain yang tadi.

"Alesannya? Dia gay. Selama ini gue pacaran ama gay ternyata," kata Taeyeon sambil ngucek-ngucek mata sipitnya, eh gue juga sipit. Suaranya bindeng.

Eh? Apa katanya?

"EH GUE JUGA DIPUTUSIN ALESANNYA SAMA!"

"Ah masa? Gue curi—"

BRAK

Gue sama Taeyeon nengok ke asal suara gebrakan itu. Gue liat Jessica—ini temen gue sama Taeyeon juga anak kelas sebelah itu—mukanya suram. Sama kayak gue sama Taeyeon. Ternyata dia abis ngebanting nampan yang diatasnya ada roti sama susu Milo.

"Eh, eneng Sica, mengapah elu?" tanya Taeyeon. Jessica atau si Jung Sooyeon itu malah makan rotinya dengan brutal. Gue ilfeel lho liatnya, ciyus. Terus dia naro rotinya di piring lagi.

"KALIAN TAU GAK? TERNYATA SI WUYIFAN ITU MAHO DAN GUE ABIS DIPUTUSIN SAMA DIA!" teriaknya dengan berapi-api.

Jessica ini pacarnya—mantan si Wu Yi Fan as known as Kris. Kris bukan adek kelas, anak kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan bij-facenya.

"Huahaha, sama dong sama kita," kata gue. Jessica yang lagi ngunyah rotinya itu naikin alisnya. "Oh ya? Taeng juga?"

Taeyeon ngangguk. "Ho-oh, si Baekhyun gay ternyatah. Cocok aja sih menurut gue, tipikalnya uke gitu deh," kata Taeyeon santai. Dia kayaknya cuman nangis doang juga udah plong yak, lah gue? bisa galau berkepanjangan selama gue belom move on. Apa gegara si Taeyeon fujoshi aka yaoishipper? Entah.

Gue sama Sica ngangguk-ngangguk. "Elo mah kan emang—"

"EONNIEEE~~!"

Ini gue tau suara siapa. Im Yoona, adek kelas kita tercintah.

Sica nengok ke Yoona yang tiba-tiba brek aja duduk disebelahnya, "M-m-masa gue abis pu-pu-putus sama Lu-Luhan gege dan ternyata alasannya karena dia ga-ga-gay!"

Satu lagi korban.

"Sama dong," kata gue, Taeyeon, Jessica kompak. Yoona elap air matanya. "Ohiya? Kirain gue doang yang nasipnya kek gitu-_-"

"Ya begitulah, liat muka gue, Taeyeon, sama Sica," gue nunjuk Sica sama Taeyeon. Yoona ngangguk-ngangguk, "Eh iya, mukanya pada sembab semua, ngenes kita eon.."

Kita mengamini ucapan Yoona. Kita emang ngenes.

"Hi-hi-hiks."

"MAMAAAAAAAH!" tiba-tiba Taeyeon teriak.

"Apaan sih lo Tae—INALILLAHI YOONA DIBELAKANG ELO!" gue ikutan teriak.

"Ap—IIHHH ADA SETAN SIANG BOLONG!" Sica ikutan teriak sambil nunjuk ke belakang Yoona.

"AAAAAH CIYUSAN LO EON?! QAQ GI-GI-GIMANA INIHHH ;A;" Yoona histeris.

"Hiks-hiks, Yoona..."

"AAAAAAA DIA MEGANG PUNDAK GUE ASTAGHFIRULLAH!(/[])/"

"HIIII YOONA MATI LOO! (/[]\)"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA \([]\)"

"AAAAAAAAAAYOONAITUSEREMBANGET(/[])/"

Tiba-tiba aja ada cewek berdiri di belakang Yoona. Seragamnya sama kayak kita, mukanya gak keliatan ketutupan rambut. Sumpah itu serem. Kita semua ekspresinya sama kayak yang diatas gitu (/[])/.

"A-a-apa, sih? Hi-hiks, ini gue Yuriiii! w(;A;`w)"

Oh ternyata itu Yuri, Kwon Yuri. Dia sekelas sama Yoona.

"Anjir elo ngagetin gue aja," kata Yoona.

"Ya sorry sorry aja deh, rambut gue emang lagi acak-acakan gini," kata Yuri sambil ngekeblakangin rambutnya terus elap air mata. Ini anak kenapa lagi? jan-jangan...

"Yul...jangan bilang pacar lo abis putus karena pacar lo gay..." kata gue.

Yuri naikin alisnya, "KOK LO TAU EON?! ANJIR KAYAK PERAMAL! TEPAT SASARAN!"

Tuhkan. Satu lagi korban.

"Senasib ama kita-_-," kata kita semua minus Yuri. Yuri manggut-manggut. Terus dia nyomot mountea punya Yoona.

"Iya, si Tao itu maho. Anjir..padahal dia macho gitu. Ternyata berhati uke!" kata Yuri ngedumel. Kita manggut-manggut. Jadi, si Kwon Yuri ini pacarnya Huang Zi Tao, anak kelas satu sama kek Chanyeol. Gila, Yuri macarin adek kelas cooy—eh gue juga. Tapi si Tao itu gak punya tampang anak kelas sebelas.

"Yesungdahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. nasi sudah menjadi bubur, gak bakal jadi nasi goreng," kata Taeyeon ngudek-ngudek spagetinya. Gue manggut-manggut sambil makan ketoprak yang gue pesen dan baru dateng tadi.

"Iya sih, tapi gausah bawa-bawa nama Yesung si pala gaban itu!"kata Yuri sewot. Ehiya, Yesung itu mantannya Yuri, dia alumni. Tau gak kenapa mereka putus? Karena Yesung itu kepergok jalan sama tante-tante. Iyuh kan?

"Eh elo-"

"HUWEEEE SICA EONNIEEEE!"

Baru mau ngomong, ada lagi yang dateng.

"AAAA ITAAAALL!"

"SICAAAAA EONNI!"

Aduh dasar Jung sister.

"HUWEEE, MASA SI KAI MUTUSIN GUE GEGARA DIA MAHO! DIA MAHO EON!"

Satu lagi korban jatuh—Jung Soojung.

"Iya sama kayak kita Tal," koor kita semua mines Krystal. Krystal ini adeknya Sica, mereka itu terkenal banget seantero sekolah. Warga sekolah manggil mereka itu Jung sister. Krystal ini pacarnya—mantan Kim Jongin aka Kai, temen sekelas si Tao bao/?.

"Oh eonni semua juga?", kata dia nyisring ingus pake tisu yang gue bawa. Gue ngangguk. "iya, berawal dari gue dan Taeyeon," gue nepok-nepok pundak Taeyeon. Taeyeon mengamini.

Disini udah...satu dua tiga—enam korban sodara sodara! Kebetulan banget ya?

"H-h-hai se-semua..."

"Hai—ASTAGA SULLI ELO KENAPA?!"

Yak. Ini Choi Jinri as known as Sulli. Tau kenapa kita teriak syok? Liat Sulli udah kayak orang susah. Rambutnya acak-acakan—lebih acak acakan dia daripada Yuri. Dasinya, udah ngegantung di kerah gak karuan. Kaos kaki turun sebelah terus jasnya ada bekas tanah-tanah gitu.

Sulli duduk disebelah Krystal. Krystal sama Sulli ini sekelas. Krystal ngerapiin rambut Sulli, dasinya, terus mukanya ia elap pake tisu gue. Ini kenapa pada pake tisu punya gue? gapapalah amal.

"Sulli, Jinri...elo kenapa?" tanya Sica.

"T-t-tadi gue jatoh di lapangan yang banyak tanahnya itu eon..."

Oh kirain diputusin juga sama kayak kita-kita.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Gue lari...gak liat ada batu-hiks-kesandung terus jatoh..."

"Kenapa elo lari?" tanya gue. Sumpah berasa wartawan cyin.

Eh gue tanyain Sulli malah nangis tambah kenceng. "Hiks..hiks...gue a-a-bis putus...hiks.."

Oh. Jangan. Jangan sampe adek kelas tercinta kita ini bernasib sama kayak kita.

"..karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...SI SEHUN ITU MAHOOO! HUWEEEEEE"

Yah. Korban ketujuh yang berkumpul di kantin.

Jadi ini Choi Jinri, pacar—mantannya—Oh Sehun as known as Sehun si rambut pelangi pelangi ciptaan Tuhan. Kasian bener nih anak atu, ckckck...

Eh. Gue juga kasian ya.

"Yah, senasip lagi sama kita," kata Sica. Diamini semuanya kecuali Sulli yang masih mewek.

"E-eh? Sama kayak gue juga eonnie semua? Elo juga Tal?" kata Sulli yang mewekannya(?) mulai berenti. Kita semua ngangguk.

"Iyep, pacar—eh mantan kita maho juga. Geli," kata Yoona.

"Gue sih gak geli," kata Taeyeon enteng.

"Lah elu mah kan pujosi!"kata Sica

"Eh dengerin, jadi fujoshi itu seru tauk! Kadang kisah-kisah yaoi itu lebih sweet daripada kisah-kisah straight!" Taeyeon protes sambil agak gebrak meja. Nih anak, udah nyangkut yaoi aja, semangat..

"Terus elo diputusin Baekhyun gak galau? Gak potek, eon?" kata Yuri.

Taeyeon ngela napas. "Yah...galau sih iya, potek juga. Tapi kalo itu yang terbaik buat si Baek gue mah ikhlas. Lagian cowok gak cuma satu," kata Taeyeon enteng.

Buset. Nih orang seterong amat.

"Bener juga sih—"

Tep.

Tep.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba sebiji anak manusia duduk di sebelah Sulli. Mukanya lifeless.

Itu Lee Sunkyu as known as Sunny. Sobat kita ples temen sekelas gue juga Taeyeon. Kenapa lagi ntuh dia?

"Sunny, elo ngapah?" tanya Sica. Sunny natap kita datar. Kita semua natap Sunny khawatir. Tapi matanya keliatan banget dia itu abis nangis, sobat. Oh please, gue harap gue gak denger kejadian yang sama kayak gue.

"Semua cowok itu gay. Semua kaum adam di muka bumi ini gay. Semuanya gay." Kata Sunny datar. Dia kayak orang kerasukan. Gue nelen ludah. Jangan-jangan...

"Kyungsoo itu gay," kata Sunny datar. Kita semua natap dia syok.

Krik..krik...

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAKKKK

"...IYA SUNNY! COWOK ITU GAAAAAAYYY! HUWEEEEEE! (/;[];`)/ " histeris gue yang pertama sambil gebrak meja.

"HUHUHUHU, SEMUA COWOK ITU SAMAAA! \(TTATT;;\)"—Krystal

"ENGGAK! SEMUA COWOK ITU BEDA! CUMAN GAY SEMUAH!(/^;;`)/"—Yoona

"APA NANTI DI DUNIA INI COWOK MAHO SEMUA?! HIKS HIKS! (;;_\)"—Sulli

"MUHUHUHUHUHU MAMAAAH YURI LELAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI! (TT^\)"—Yuri

"MENDING GUE KAWIN AMA GULING AJAAAHHH HUWEEE! \(;;0;;`\)"—Jessica

"KIRAIN GUE ORANG MAHO CUMA KYUNGSOO DOANG! (/ATT`)"—Sunny

"MAHO, MAHO EVERYWHEEERREEE HUWEEEEEE! (/A;;`)/"—Taeyeon

Dan fix anak sekantin ngeliatin kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, gue sama yang lain—korban maho itu lagi melakukan konferensi PYKM atau kepanjangan dari Para Yeoja Korban Maho/?. Kita fix nyebutnya maho, bukan gay. Kalo gay, gimana gitu nyebutnya. Konferensi kita sekarang ini di lakukan di restoran yang lambangnya M—McDonald.

Suasana suram.

Ada Krystal mukanya lemes sambil nyolek-nyolek es krimnya. Sulli disebelahnya makanin McFlurry-nya anteng. Yoona—nih anak kayaknya kalo lagi galau makannya jadi brutal...dia makan burger yang McSpicy icyu lho. Yuri lagi dengerin music di iPod pake sebelah headsetnya, sambil ngutekin kuku sambil nyedot oren jusnya.

Sunny makan cheeseburgernya anteng sambil mainin hapenya. Taeyeon disebelah kiri gue lagi makan kentang, nyedot pepsi, terus baca novel. Jessica disebelah kanan gue lagi makan Sundaenya. Gue? gue sendiri lagi bengong sambil nyedot cola gue. Kok ke emsidi alias McD—bukan MCountdown lho—gak pesen ayam? Muehehe, kantong pelajar, tadi udah menipis buat jajan di kantin.

Tiba-tiba Sica noel-noel gue."Eh, Fany. Si Chanyeol mutusin elo gimana?"tanya Sica sambil gigitin kentangnya. Gue ngangkat alis. "Haha, yah gitu. Pertama dia bilang kita putus. Terus dia jujur ke gue kalo dia maho. Karena akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang bikin dia nyaman dan itu bukan gue—tapi cowok yang Chanyeol kasitau namanya Baekkie."

BRRUUUUSSHHHH

Kita semua kaget ngeliat Taeyeon tiba-tiba nyembur pepsinya. Dia natap gue syok. Gue juga spontan natap dia syoklah. Taeyeon nyeka mulutnya yang masih ada bekas pepsi. "Ba-Ba-Baekkie?" kata dia nyipitin matanya yang udah sipit kayak gue.

"Iya, kenapa? Piaraan elo?" kata gue agak ilfeel ngeliat Taeyeon.

"Itu...itu..."

"Siapa? Lo tau dia?" gue udah gak sabar.

"Itu kan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...panggilan sayang gue ke Baekhyun..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH?!"

Gue ngescream shock. Gila. Gila. Gilaaakkk!

"Jadiselamainiorangyangdisukapacargueitupacarelo?" kata gue nge-rap. Taeyeon ngangguk. Wah dia denger juga kata-kata gue, kece kece. "I-i-iya, gak salah lagi. Baekkie itu Baekhyun."

Gue nelen ludah. "T-t-terus pas Baekhyun mutusin elo, dia bilang apa?" tanya gue gigit jari. Yang lain udah tegang ngaliat gue sama Taeyeon. Taeyeon gigit jari.

"Dia bilang..."

_"__Kita putus aja. Karena ternyata gue gak pantes buat elo"—Baekhyun_

_"__A-apa? Elo itu udah mendekati sempurna buat gue, Baekhyun!"—Taeyeon_

_"__Enggak. Gue baru nyadar...ternyata gue gay."—Baekhyun_

_"__HAH?!"—Taeyeon_

_"__Kaget kan? wajar. Gue juga kaget setelah gue sadar gue gay. Dan kenapa gue bisa menyatakan diri gue gay? Karena yang gue suka itu bukan cewek, cowok."_

_"__Si-si-siapa namanya?"—Taeyeon_

_"__Gue manggil dia Yeollie. Lo kalo mau enek, geli, jijik sama gue gak apa-apa"—Baekhyun_

_Grep._

_"__Enggak, gue gak bakal gitu sama elo. Gue ngerti kok. Makasih ya selama ini"—Taeyeon_

_"__Nun, elo gak jijik? Elo masih mau meluk gue?"—Baekhyun_

_"__Untuk apa jijik? Please, ini yang terakhir gue meluk elo. Abis itu kita bisa jadi temen kan?"—Taeyeon_

_"__Pasti."—Baekhyun_

"...yah gitu. Gue ngertiin lah..." kata si Taeng mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya. Gue cengok.

"Anjir. Kayaknya si Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu saling suka," kata gue menyimpulkan sambil megangin kepala gue. Pusingtaugak. Taeyeon ngangkat salah satu alisnya. "Tau dari mana?"

Gue noleh ke Taeyeon yang ngernyitin alisnya. "Karena gue manggil Chanyeol itu Yeollie pas di luar sekolah..."

Krik. Langsung hening.

"Anjir. Bener." Kata Taeyeon nutupin mukanya pake kkedua tangannya. Gue masih megangin kepala, Sica nepok-nepok punggung gue. "Sabar yah," katanya. Gue ngangguk.

"Ohiya Sic, kalo cara Kris mutusin elo gimana?" tanya gue.

"Simple. Datar. Dia cuman bilang, 'Sica, kita putus aja. Karena gue gay. Makasih selama ini udah nerima gue. Bahagia ya sama yang lain. Lupain gue' abis itu dia ngacir ninggalin gue di depan ruang uks gak pake ence-ence babibu terus pelukan kayak Taeyeon. Gue langsung ke kantin nahan nangis trus nyamperin elo sama Taeyeon," jelas Sica panjang lebar. Ternyata dia lebih strong dari Taeyeon kawan. Dia bisa nahan nangis pas diputusin—walaupun setelahnya dia nangis meraung-raung.

"Dia gak jelasin yang lain?" tanya Sunny. Jessica ngegeleng. "Gak, sumpah tuh orang clueless banget. Bikin kepo, nyebelin," gerutu si Jessica sambil aduk-aduk sundaenya yang udah jadi cair kayak susu itu.

"Hm..eon, elo pernah dia ngerasa gelagat aneh gak?" tanya Krystal. Jessica mikir dulu. "Pernah. Dia nyimpen poto cowok di hapenya, pas gue tanyain siapa itu dia kayak gugup gitu, tapi dia bilang sodaranya. Yaudah, karena uhuk—ganteng, gue Bluetooth-in aja ke hape," kata Sica. Gue yang disampingnya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Liat potonya dong? Siapa tau gue bisa move on ke sodaranya si Kris gege," Yuri ngepalin tangannya. Jessica ngangguk terus ngasih nunjuk poto yang dia ketahui yang ada di hapenya itu ke Yuri.

Gue ngeliatin reaksi Yuri pas liat foto itu.

Shock? Iya. Muka Yuri tuh kayak shock gitu. Kayak si Jessica salah ngeliatin poto jadi poto porno. Matanya melebar, terus tangan kirinya dipake buat nutup mulutnya yang mangap itu.

"I-i-ini..."

"Siapa Yur?" kata Jessica. Yuri noleh ke Jessica slow motion. Halah.

"Ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Tao, mantan gue.."

"APWAAAKKHH?"

Giliran Sica ngescream shock. Kita semua juga ikut kaget lah.

"Sica eonnie, kok elo gak ngenalin mukanya Tao?" kata Sulli. Jessica ngegeleng. "Gue gak terlalu hapal mukanya Tao. Sumpah. Kalo gue tau itu Tao, gue bakal ngasih tau elo Yul! Sumprit." Kata Sica sambil ngeluarin v-sign-nya.

Yuri ngangguk-ngangguk. "Anjir. Gue curiga."

Sica ikutan manggut-manggut.

"Yul, Sic...elo..sepikiran sama gue?" kata Sunny. YulSic nengok ke Sunny terus ngangguk. Kita semua ikutan ngangguk. Gue nelen ludah.

Oh God. Apa jangan-jangan—

"..Tao itu suka sama Kris dan sebaliknya?" kata YulSic kompak.

Nah. The same case again. Oh please. Kenapa gue hari ini denger sesuatu yang sama dan persis!KAYAK UDAH ADA SKENARIO TAUGAAAAK? AAARRRGHDDJK! Prustasi inih gua.

"Hhh...yaudah nanti kita bongkar. Ohya, catet! Siapa aja yang musti di selidiki!" kata Taeyeon udah kayak detektip. Gue manggut-manggut terus ngeluarin note kecil motif bunga-bunga. Oh shit—ini dari Chanyeol. Gue masukin lagi note itu dan nyari note lainnya. Untung ada note miki mos ini.

Gue nyatet dengan gabungan nama para mantan dari anggota PYKM. Mantan gue sama Taeyeon gue bikin jadi ChanBaek. Uh, cucok. Kalo mantan dari YulSic...errr—

"KrisTao aja. Udah repot amat lu," kata Taeyeon memberikan gue pencerahan. Gue langsung nulis 'KrisTao' dibawah tulisan 'ChanBaek'. Aduh ini orang-orang maho kok kalo dipasangin gini namanya cucok gini ya. Gue sama Chanyeol aja apa? ChanTiff? Gak enak amat-_-ah sudahlah forget it. Never mind.

"Okeh siapa lagi?" kata gue belaga kayak panitia buat lomba yang mau ngedata-in orang-orang yang daftar. Gue nunjuk Yoona yang dari tadi mingkem aja. "Elo Yoon?" tanya gue. Yoona ngangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Yaaa, gimana Luhan mutusin elo? Sayang banget, padahal seantero sekolah bilang kalian itu deer couple. Gue—"

"Diem lo Yuri. Nanti Yoona mewek," kata Taeyeon motong ucapan Yuri. Yuri cuma ngepouting. Yoona keliatan ngela napasnya. "Dia bilang, dia udah nyaman sama seseorang—dan itu cowok. Dan yang bikin gue nyesek, ternyata dia bilang udah pacaran sama ntu cowok sebelom kita putus. Itu namanya main di belakang kan? dan gue curiga sama mantan elo Sul, si Sehun."

Sulli ngangguk. "Gue juga diputusin dengan alasan yang sama. Gue curiga karena dia itu selalu excited pas ngeliat rusa, padahal setau gue dia ga suka binatang yang unyu-unyu gitu," Sulli akhirnya pidato. "Dan pas gue tanya kenapa, itu bikin keinget sama orang yang dia sayang. WETEHA!"

"Eh tunggu. Apa? Rusa?" kata Yoona. Sulli ngangguk. Yoona nepok jidat. "Sial. Lo lupa gue sama Luhan dijulukin deer couple gegara kita bedua dijulukin rusa?"

Gue naikin alis. "Same case again?"

Sulli sama Yoona ngangguk. Oh oke, nama baru. Gue mikir gimana gabungannya. 'SeLu'? gaenak ah kedengerannya bolu. 'LuSe'? apaan itu nama-_-. 'SeHan'? nanti dikira Sarah Sechan. 'LuHun'? kedengerannya puhun. Apaan ya..

"Lama amat. 'HunHan' aja," kata Taeyeon lagi-lagi memberikan gue pencerahan. Aduh ini fujoshi, kreatip yak kalo soal beginian. Dan gue pun nulis 'HunHan' di note miki mos gue.

"Tinggal Krystal sama Sunny? Apa lo bedua masih percaya kalo Kai sama Kyungsoo itu gak punya 'sesuatu'?"kata Taeyeon sambil bikin tanda kutip pake jarinya pas ngucapin kata terakhir. Kita natap Sunny sama Krystal.

Krystal sama Sunny tatap-tatapan. Mereka kayak ngobrol pake tatapan mata gitu. Aneh-_-. Terus Sunny sama Krystal ngangguk mantap sambil ngancungin jempl mereka.

"SIP!" seru gue.

"NAMAIN KAISOO! CEPET!" seru Taeyeon gak sabaran.

"Oke, kita nanti bakal melakukan pe-nye-li-di-kan!" kata Sica.

"FIX?!" kata YoonYul kompak.

Kita semua ngangguk.

"OKE, PEYEKAEM OLE OLEE OLEEEE!"

Orang-orang mekdi ngeliatin kita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, kita ketemuan ya,"

"..."

"Haha, iya enggak papa. Gue nggak marah kok, gue mau temenan sama elo,"

"..."

"Ih beneran, gue mau temenan sama elo. Yaa, walaupun sulit, hehe,"

"..."

"Udah ah, elo maap-maap mulu. Lebaran udah lewat juga, hahaha,"

"..."

"Iya Yeol, ciyusan...kalo itu yang terbaik yaudah. Udah ah, gapapa."

"..."

"Nah, percayanya daritadi kek! oke besok jam sebelas di mekdi deket sekolah"

"..."

"Iya...oh ya, bawa si Baekkie boleh gak? Gue mau kenalan,"

"..."

"Ih, kenalin aja gue sebagai temen elo. Jangan mantan, apa-apaan ngenalin ke orang kayak gitu, hehehe."

"..."

"Iya Yeol...yaudah, byee!"

Pip.

Okeh. Jangan ngira kalo gue ngobrol sendirian. Karena faktanya, gue lagi nelpon Chanyeol buat janjian di mekdi deket sekolah. Yah, gue juga ajak Taeyeon soalnya ini misi kita. YOSH~!

Tapi gue deg-degan.

Ketemu sama mantan yang baru tiga hari jadi mantan(?) itu tidak mudah! Mental lo harus kuat! Masa lo mau nangis gitu di depan umum? Impossibruuh!

Mumpung ini Sabtu dan ini malam minggu pertama gue sejak diputusin Chanyeol. Sip, mari kita rayakan dengan leha-leha di kasur.

Eh. Tapi kan nanti jam 4 sore mau ketemuan ye. Aduh gue forgot.

Dan ini jam setengah 2, mending gue luluran berhubung gue belom mandi. Iya, gue cantik tapi jorok.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

a/n: ini FF bahasa non-baku pertamaku yang di publish._. jadi aku bisa dibilang masih sangat newbie dalam hal publish FF.-. kalo ada yang mau protes gegara ada unsur exoshidae disini, sok atuh protes ama aku:3 aku juga nulisnya kurang nge-feel /curhat-_-/

Review, please? /pose bareng Tiffany eonni;3/


End file.
